


you got me feeling like a psycho

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, not really but yeah, vernon almost dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Seungkwan doesn't know where his Irene poster went. Hansol does.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: sonnets of fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 38





	you got me feeling like a psycho

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the time that I almost fell down hanging up my own Irene poster and banged my head against the table but my quick reflexes saved me.

“Hansol we need to talk.”

“What? You’re not breaking up with me are you?” Hansol said, his face furrowed in concern.

“Of course not Sol, I would never,” Seungkwan said fondly, however his eyes still held a bit of irritation in them.

“Oh okay, then what is it?”

“Where’s my Irene poster?”

At the question, Hansol froze and turned around so his back was facing Seungkwan. He let out a nervous chuckle as he heard Seungkwan’s steps get closer.

“Hansol.”

“Well you see, the corner of the poster was falling, so I got a chair and stood on it to put it back up. But then I fell off the chair and the poster came down with me.”

“So where is it now?”

“Well,” Hansol turned back to face Seungkwan while taking small steps backwards, “it’s technically two posters now.”

Silence took over the room as Seungkwan glared at Hansol while Hansol looked back with a guilty look on his face. Seungkwan sighed in exasperation before picking up the nearest thing he could find that he could use as a weapon. Upon seeing this Hansol turned around and started running away.

“I’m sorry Kwannie I love you please don’t kill me!”

“I love you too to Sol but I’m gonna kick your ass and you have to buy a new one.”

“Okay sorry, put down the-“

Before Hansol could finish his plea, a shoe hit his back and sent him tumbling to the floor, Seungkwan following shortly behind and jumping on top of him.

“You’re lucky I love you otherwise you would be in the grave right now.”


End file.
